


first thing you learn

by frausorge



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, awesome august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-16
Updated: 2009-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Justin came in late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first thing you learn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2009 popslash Awesome August.

Justin disappeared immediately after dinner, so Lance headed up to the room by himself. First he dug out the Milka bar from his backpack and wolfed down two satisfyingly solid rows. When he'd reburied the rest, he reluctantly picked up his math book.

Twenty minutes, thirty, forty-five, and Justin breezed in.

"Where've you been?" Lance said.

"Exploring."

"What happened to your neck?"

"Oh, this scarf." Justin fingered the wool. Total bullshit, but Lance couldn't be bothered to call him on it.

"Lights out in five," Lance said. Justin nodded. He was humming while he got changed and set his alarm.  
"I'm really sorry, sweetheart," Joey told the girl, "but my roommate's going to be back pretty soon." It was true, after all, even if Justin didn't knock until a good hour and a half after she'd left.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Justin said, peeling off his sweat-soaked clubbing shirt.

"I never kiss and tell," Joey said. "But you must have hooked up with a knockout babe, if she kept you this long."

"Oh, I don't kiss and tell," Justin said, smirking. Joey laughed and waited for Justin to slide under the covers before he killed the lights.  
"Sorry, C," Justin said, flashing his grin. "You haven't been waiting long, have you?"

"What happened?" JC said, smiling himself because Justin was and always would be Justin.

"Oh, that dinner thing ran long. But there's still time for me to hear your new stuff, right?"

"'Course," JC said. He pushed play, and Justin listened.

They talked for hours, because they would always be JC and Justin, till they yawned simultaneously and JC said, "Wanna crash here?"

"Hnh. 'kay," Justin mumbled. He followed JC into the suite's bedroom. JC tugged the blankets over both of them and hit the lights.  
Chris took out his clubs, looked them all over, and put them back, and Justin still hadn't come in. He checked out the bathroom amenities and flopped onto the bed to test the mattress. "Justin!" he yelled.

"Coming!" Justin called back.

"Better not be!"

Justin appeared in the doorway with his middle finger raised. "I love you, Mom," he said into the phone. "Okay. Bye."

Chris leaned up to watch Justin turn the lights down and strip. Finally Justin came over and straddled Chris's thighs.

"Now," he said, low, setting his lips to Chris's ear. "You been waiting for me?"


End file.
